


Violacea

by BlueCoke



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Break Up, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Flashbacks, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoke/pseuds/BlueCoke
Summary: Clementine wakes up after the boat explodes. She embarks on a mission to rescue Violet that is more difficult than she could ever imagine.





	1. Awakening

 

    Clem sensed nothing but blackness. Nothing, until a voice started calling to her.

  “Hey sweatpea.” It was Lee. Her eyes shot open and she violently coughed up water. She must’ve washed up on the bank of the river. Lee was crouched to her side, looking out at the fiery wreckage of Lily’s boat.

  “Lee!” She cried, but her voice was hoarse.

Her former guardian looked at her and smiled.

“Don’t worry girl, I’m not going anywhere.” He responded. He shifted closer to where she was laying and grabbed her hand.

“I’m really proud of you, Clem. Getting all your friends out alive, going toe to toe with...with Lily. You did better than I could’ve done.” He reassured her.

    “L-Lee...what am I gonna do now? My friends are missing and they could be hurt. And Violet...she...she…”, she closed her eyes and looked away, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.. “What am I gonna do Lee?!?” He flashed a sympathetic smile and looked back out towards the burning wreckage of the ship. Taking a deep breath, he started speaking.

    “Listen Clem, there isn’t much I can tell you right now. You have to do this on your own now. You’re strong enough to keep these kids safe, to keep your girl safe. Find them, find her, and get them out okay? I know you can do it. But you need to wake up. Wake up, Clem.”

    “Clem! Wake up Please!” She could just barely make out the sound of a voice. Louis’s voice.

“Louis she’s gone! I’m sorry, I really am but we have to get out of here now!” Aasim yelled at his friend.

“Fuck you! We’re not leaving without her! CLEM!!” Louis was on the verge of tears now.

Her eyes shot open and she hacked up water onto his coat. Aasim and Louis put their arms around her and helped Clem to her feet.

“W-where’s AJ!?!” She demanded.

“He’s with James and the others up ahead!” Aasim shouted.

“And Violet?!?” She asked.

“...” There was silence from both men.

“WHERE IS SHE!!?!” She screamed.

“Sh…she’s on the other side of the bank. Clem please don’t go after her, she’ll kill you!”  Louis begged.

    Without another word, Clem yanked herself free from Louis and Aasim and started marching back across the shallow waters onto the other side. With one last look back, she nodded for the two boys to continue home without her.

She was going to do this.

She was going to rescue her Violet.

 

_2 weeks earlier_

 

_“Wow. Beautiful.” Clementine commented._

_“Sometimes I need the quiet. Just to get away for awhile.” Violet explained. The stars always comforted her but somehow, with Clementine being here, she felt...at peace, truly at peace._

_“Clem?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I know you came back for medicine, for AJ, but after that you could’ve just left. Avoided all the bullshit with the raiders. Why didn’t you?”_

_Clem was taken aback by this question. She never really considered herself. But the thought of abandoning those kids, especially Vi...it didn’t sit well with her._

_“Sorry, I know that puts you on the spot. You don’t have to answer.”_

_“Why would I go anywhere else, if you’re here?” Clem said as she turned to face Violet. Violet’s stomach was filled with butterflies at that moment. Her eyes widened and her brain scrambled to find a response._

_“I’m glad.”_

_Clem sensed that the other girl was nervous and changed the subject._

_“Do you know any constellations?”_

_“No, you?”_

_“I learned some in school, but I can’t remember them.”_

_“Let’s make some up. Come over here, you can sit down without falling to your death.” Violet said as she took a seat on the roof. They made up various different constellations and assigned them to each of the different kids._

_“Sorry I didn’t mean to talk so much. It’s just…I’ve watched people leave before. Family, friends, they never come back. But...you did. And now i can’t imagine what it would be like if you weren’t here.” Violet confessed. She wondered if what she said was a mistake._

_“Uhm, shit, that sounds so much dumber when I say it out loud.”_

_Clem looked at her, took a deep breath and said something that made Vi’s heart stop._

_“I think, I mean i hope...we’re more than friends. And I want…”_

_Clem looked away for a second before leaning forward and kissing Violet._

_“Holy shit.” Vi said. The two giggled together._

_“That’s romantic.” Clem said_

_“I mean, holy shit.” Vi locked hands with Clem and they both watched the stars. She didn’t even know what was real anymore. The strongest and most beautiful girl she’d ever known was up here on the roof, listening to her ramble, and then she kissed her?!? Vi was torn from her thoughts by Ruby’s voice calling Clem._

_“Shit-sticks. Probably time for your lookout shift. Ready?” Violet asked._

_Clem responded with a simple “Yeah.” Without another word, they both left._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem finds Violet and has another flashback

         Without another word, Clem yanked herself free from Louis and Aasim and started marching back across the shallow waters onto the other side. With one last look back, she nodded for the two boys to continue home without her.

She was going to do this.

She was going to rescue her Violet.

 

    She slowly scanned the dark abyss of the trees. She had no idea where or what to look for. Her heart was beating faster now than ever. She couldn’t give up on her girl though, even if she hated Clem now. Taking a breath of determination, Clem started searching.

 “Where are you, Vi?” 

 

_     1 week earlier  _

 

_     Clem had woken up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. Usually, they were about what happened at the ranch, but this time it was about Lee. She remembered vividly having to put her guardian down when he was bit. She couldn’t help but blame herself.. If she hadn’t lost her hat, he would’ve never gotten bit. She thought back to the present and the kids at the boarding school. She couldn’t help but worry about the Delta. They were coming to attack the school and try to capture as many of her friends as possible. After her parents, Lee, Christa and Omid, Sarah, Kenny...she couldn’t handle losing anyone else. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. There was no way she was going to fall back asleep. She need to take her mind off of things. She stood up quietly so as not to wake AJ and opened the door. She looked back the AJ’s sleeping form and then left for Violets room. _

_ Violet is was surprised to hear a knock on her door. Nobody ever visited her room, not anymore. She got up and opened the door slightly, only enough to see who was on the other side. Vi was lucky enough to see her girlfriend standing there in the dark. However, she noticed that Clem was shivering and breathing shakily.  _

_     “Clem, you okay?” Violet asked.  _

_ “Can I come in please?” Clem said with a pleading look in her eyes. This concerned Violet. She had never seen Clem show any sign of weakness or fragility at all in their short time together.  _

_     “Yeah, have a seat on the bed I’ll get you some blankets.” Violet said as she grabbed under the opposite set of bunk beds for a set of blankets and a pillow.  _

_ “Thanks, Vi.” Clem responded gratefully. Violet just turned to look back at her and smiled. She stood up and placed the pillow on the bed and the blanket around Clem’s shoulders. Violet took a seat beside her girlfriend and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. _

_ “Clem?” Violet tried to coax a response out of her to no avail. _

_     “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, I’m still here for you.” She added. _

_ Clem looked at her and then buried her head in Violet’s chest. Violet took her girlfriend in her arms and hugged her as tight as she could. Clem was sobbing into her arms at this point. Violet pressed a kiss against her forehead. The two girls sat on the bed for what felt like hours before Clem spoke again. _

_     “Can...I sleep in here tonight?” She whimpered. Violet gave a small smile and tidied up her bed for Clem. Violet flashed a small smile and then kissed her on the cheek. _

_ “Of course.” They both climbed into bed together and dozed off, with Clem resting her head on Violet’s chest.  _

 

    Clem was brought back to reality by a trail of prints and blood. Clem’s heart dropped when she realized what this could mean if the blood belonged to Vi.

She had broke out into a run after the increasingly bloody trail. She prayed that Violet was alright. She finally arrived in a clearing and saw her , hunched over and drenched in blood. 

  “Violet!” Clem yelled. She didn’t acknowledge Clem’s presence. Clem decided to draw her knife, deciding it was better to err on the side of caution. She slowly approached the slumped girl.

   “Vi?” Clem whispered. Again, she didn’t respond. As Clem neared her, she recognized the red-haired girl laying in the grass.

    Minnie’s breathing was hoarse and her glassy eyes barely registered Clem’s arrival. Clem bent down and saw the rest of her body. She was soaked in blood, Violet had obviously used part of her shirt to to try and stop the bleeding, but it was no use. The source of the almost unbelievable amount of blood was due to the large piece of metal debris pierced through Minnie’s heart. 

“Vi…”

“She’s not going to make it.”

“I...I’m sorry, but we need to ge-“

“Give me your knife.” Violet said without taking her gaze off of her dying friend.

Clem was hesitant. She had seen how Violet tried to stop her when she escaped her cell so trusting her with a weapon didn’t seem too smart. 

“Now.” Violet insisted.

    Clem relented and handed her the knife. Violet took it and took a shaky breath as she placed the tip of the blade at Minnie’s temple. The dying girl’s eyes slid to look at Violet one last time. Clem placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder.

“It’ll be okay. It’ll be-“

   Violet plunged the knife right into Minnie’s skull. Violet swallowed hard and didn’t say anything. She dropped the knife and fell over in shock. Clem could hear her quietly sobbing into Minnie’s lifeless chest. 

“Vi...we have to go.” Clem said

No response.

“Vi! Come on!” Clem was nearly yelling now.

Violet grabbed the blade off the ground and lunged at Clem. Clem’s eyes widened and she grabbed Vi’s hand, disarmed her, and threw her to the ground. 

“FUCK YOU!!” Violet screamed.

“YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!!” 

    Clem had gotten down and pinned her into a chokehold. Violet desperately tried to break free from Clem’s iron grip but she just wouldn’t budge. 

“Vi, calm down! Relax, relax...relax” Clem said as she choked the distraught girl into unconsciousness. 

“I’m sorry, Vi.” 

    Clem picked her up into a fireman’s carry and started running back towards the river. 

“Alright, let’s go home.”

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem thinks back to the night of the raider attack and tries to bring Vi back to the school.

“Vi! Come on!” Clem was nearly yelling now.

Violet grabbed the blade off the ground and lunged at Clem. Clem’s eyes widened and she grabbed Vi’s hand, disarmed her, and threw her to the ground. 

“FUCK YOU!!” Violet screamed.

“YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!!” 

    Clem had gotten down and pinned her into a chokehold. Violet desperately tried to break free from Clem’s iron grip but she just wouldn’t budge. 

“Vi, calm down! Relax, relax...relax.” Clem said as she choked the distraught girl into unconsciousness. 

“I’m sorry, Vi.” 

    Clem picked her up into a fireman’s carry and started running back towards the river. 

“Alright, let’s go home.”

 

    Clem was thankful that Violet wasn’t very heavy, because the path back to the boat was a lot longer than Clem realized. She could feel Minnie’s now cold blood seeping into her back from Vi’s clothes. It seemed like hours before the sulfuric smell of smoke filled her nose. She arrived at the wreck and set the sleeping Violet down for a second. Clem unceremoniously fell to her knees, on the verge of tears. 

 

    She was nearing her breaking point. Every home, every shred of hope in her life was destroyed. Her parents, Lee, the cabin, Kenny, Wellington. The only reason she left Richmond was so she wouldn’t be around for its eventual downfall. Tears welled up in Clementine’s eyes and started falling. She didn’t bother trying to fight it. She slowly took off her hat and placed it on the ground, right next to Violet’s head. She looked down at the bloodied, sleeping form under her. 

 

_ 3 Days Earlier _

 

_     Clem hit the ground hard. Thankfully, Abel broke her otherwise seriously endangering fall. Abel screamed in agony due to the immense pain shooting up his body from his horribly disfigured right leg. Clem registered two boots walking towards her, Lily’s boots. She looked up and saw the cold barrel of an M1A1 Carbine and an almost remorseful Lily staring right back at her. Clem noticed this, almost sharing in the older woman’s sorrow, before narrowing her eyes and meeting her gaze.  _

_ “Shit, this should be easy.” Lily said. _

_ “You won’t kill me. I know you won’t.” Clem responded. _

_ “Why?” _

_ “We were like family once. You won’t hurt family.”  _

_     Lily’s eyes softened, taking in what Clem just said. Her hesitation was taken advantage of as Violet ferociously tackled the larger woman. Clem ran to retrieve Lily’s rifle from the ground, but Abel’s hand wrapped around her ankle, tripping her, and pulled her in. Clem yelled and kicked his face in repeatedly. He made another attempt to grab at her, but Rosie jumped in and locked into his forearm with her teeth. Clem looked to her left and saw a Delta soldier pulling Violet violently by the hair to a cage. To her right, she saw Louis entangled in a fight with another soldier.  _

 

_    Clem ran and picked up Marlon’s bow. Before she could make a proper decision, she saw Louis being kicked in the stomach by the soldier. Without thinking, she let the arrow fly. The arrow pierced the woman’s left shoulder blade, allowing Louis to climb to his feet and escape. Clem immediately went to draw another arrow, but she was too late. Violet was hit in the back of the skull and thrown into a cage, which was promptly drawn away by horses. Clem screamed and ran after her, but was pulled back by Louis and AJ.  _

 

_     “VIOLET!!!!!” She howled into the forest where her girlfriend was taken. A walker had crept into the gates and made its way toward her, a second away from tearing into her exposed neck, before being dispatched by ‘Chairles’. AJ emptied all six rounds in his revolver’s cylinder into the walkers entering the courtyard before running over to his guardian’s side. Louis pulled his weapon out of the head of a walker and joined his best friend’s girlfriend. AJ and Louis both rubbed Clem’s back, consoling her. _

 

_    “What if she’s all alone and can’t defend herself because of ME?!? What if they kill her!!??! What if she dies because of ME!!??!” Clem choked out between panicked sobbing. She slammed her head on the cold dirt ground and let out a furious yell that was cut short by her choking on her own tears. After a few minutes, Louis left her to check on the wounded. AJ never left her side, deciding he wouldn’t move until she did. Clementine stayed in that position throughout the entire night, finally moving half an hour after sunrise. AJ immediately ran to get her blankets and food. Clem couldn’t handle it, she had lost her girlfriend. She was gone. She had failed the girl who stood up for her after AJ shot Marlon. She had failed the girl who had opened up to her under the stars. She failed the girl that loved her. _

_ She would never fail her again. _

 

She would never fail her again. 

    Clem cleared the last tear from her eye and steadied her breath. She reached down and wiped a hair away from Violet’s face. Clem bent down and picked Violet up into a carry. 

 

    “I’ll never leave you again.” She whispered ever so softly into the girl’s ear. She carried her through the muddy waters, making sure Violet didn’t accidentally choke on any water along the way. A piece of paper on the ground caught Clem’s eye. It was a map, showing her location and the way back to the school. In the bottom right hand corner was a note.

_ Get back safe. _

_ -L _

 

    Clementine silently thanked Louis for his resourceful thinking. She folded the map up and put it in her pocket. She turned around to go grab Violet but was surprised with a fist colliding with her jawbone. Stunned, she turned to face her attacker. A Delta survivor, he was much larger and tougher than the girl. He swung again but Clem used his momentum against him, stepping to the side and grabbing his arm to throw him down. During the time he was down, Clem drew her knife and held her ground. The man got up to a crouched position before bull rushing Clem and tripping her legs. The smaller girls didn’t anticipate this move and the knife was knocked from her hand. Clem’s breath has been knocked from her lungs, and the man had begun to choke her. She beat his arms to no avail. 

“Not so tough now, are ya bitch!?!” The man growled out. His grip on her small neck tightened.

 

    Clem’s vision was starting to go black, and she could feel stabbing pain in her lungs. Suddenly, Clem’s knife plunged through the man’s shoulder. Shrieking in pain, the man instantly released his grip on Clem’s neck. Violet twisted the blade deep inside the man’s shoulder, giving Clem the chance to crawl free from her attacker. Violet pulled the knife out of his shoulder and attempted to slash the man, but he backhanded her across the face, sending her and the knife flying into the dirt. 

“Nobody fucks with the Delta!” He yelled as he pinned Violet to the floor. Clem ran and grabbed the knife. With a rage-filled hell, Clem rammed her blade into her attacker’s neck, spurting blood everywhere. She kicked the man’s body aside and offered a hand to Violet.   Violet looked at her hand and huffed, deciding to stand up on her own. 

“I’m going back.” Clem stated simply. Violet merely glared at her and crossed her arms. 

“Let’s go then.” She said with a sigh.

 

_ 2 Hours Later _

 

Louis was walking in circles and biting his nails, James sat on the couch, comforting AJ. Rosie sat on the steps of the admin building. Aasim wrote in his journal intently as Ruby routinely checked his injuries. None of the kids had spoken since they returned to the school. They all silently prayed that Clem would return. But every second that passes, their faith diminished. Willy had been put on watch duty, and was instructed to yell as soon as he saw either Clem or Violet. His eyelids had begun to feel heavier and heavier as the night went on, but suddenly, he saw movement in the trees. He pulled out his binoculars and tried to spot the source of the disturbance. Against all odds, Violet was charging back towards the school with Clem behind her.

 

  “Guys! Guys! They’re here! Look!” Willy hollered at the kids down in the courtyard. Their desolate, mournful spirit had vanished and they all ran to the gates to see the two girls. Clem and Violet were both heavily injured, and Violet was covered in an alarming amount of blood. Louis and Omar ran to open the gates. Clem managed to reach the couch and smiled at AJ.

“Hey goofball.” She said weakly before collapsing.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to finish this chapter. This is for Jenn, Aiden, and Len.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Clem wake up the next day at the school.

Clem managed to reach the couch and smiled at AJ.

“Hey goofball.” She said weakly before collapsing.

 

    Clem’s eyes opened ever so slowly. She faintly heard the crackling of a fire next to her. Her eyes opened wider and she tried to sit up. A firm hand gripped her shoulder and eased her back down.

 

    Violet trudged angrily back to her room. Tenn and Ruby were about to follow her but were stopped in their tracks by Violet’s murderous stare. She slammed the door of the dorm building and ran back to her room, wiping away tears with her shirt sleeve. 

 

    Clem’s unconscious body had been moved onto the couch as Ruby searched her body frantically for any wounds. Ruby’s trembling fingers found a large slash on Clem’s lower back. She flipped her over and removed her jacket. 

“Aasim, Louis get me some bandages and disinfectant now!” She ordered. 

“We’re on it!” Aasim said, grabbing Louis by the forearm and running towards the nurse’s office.

    Violet watched silently over the courtyard from her window. She looked at Clem’s still form with contempt. After everything that she did for her. She stood up against one of her best friends, and then defended Clem against everyone else when her boy shot Marlon. She saved her life from Lily, and what did she get in return for all of her loyalty? She was dragged away to hell while her girlfriend just watched. And now Minnie was dead too, because of her. 

     She turned away from the window and reached under her bed. Violet felt the very familiar shape of her favorite photograph. It was a picture of her first day at the school. A photo of a smiling Minerva and a hunched over Violet, smiling slightly. Minnie had found her crying in a corner and started comforting her. The two spent the entire day playing together and becoming friends.

  She layed back on her back and closed her eyes tight. Remembering the vivid details of that day. 

Minnie’s smile, the summer sun shining, the smell of the grace as the two girls played soccer together. She set the worm photo on her desk and sobbed herself to sleep.

 

    Ruby had gotten the bleeding under control and bandaged Clem’s wound. She and Louis and slowly carried Clem back to her room and set her down on the mattress. 

“Sh-she’s gonna be okay, right?” Louis asked.

“I think so.” Ruby said, trying to calm herself down.

“Hey Louis, I need you to check on AJ and that James kid for me. Can you do that for me?” She asked.

“O-ok...I can do that.” He said, trying to focus on his current task instead of Clem’s injury. 

 

    Louis walked out into the courtyard, where James was kneeling down and talking with AJ. They both turned around, waiting for Louis to speak. 

“Hey little dude, uhm...Clem’s upstairs and she’s gonna be okay. I think she’ll probably want to see you when she wakes up.” Louis said, beckoning AJ to go see her. The two older boys watched as he walked into the building. 

 

    “Hey, uhm, are you gonna be...staying here?” Louis asked James. 

“I’m not sure. I-I want to make sure th-that Clem is safe. After that...I don’t know.” James said.

“You can stay in my room if you need to.” Louis offered. James was surprised by this. He had heard from Clem that the kids were accepting but this boy, Louis, was so caring. 

“Okay, lead the way.” James said quietly. Louis led the new boy into the dorms and to his room.

 

    Clem woke up with dull pains shooting through her lower back. The last thing she remembered was seeing AJ on the couch. She attempted to sit up, but she lacked the energy. She looked around and saw that she was alone in her room. Clem laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. 

_     “Just breathe Clem, you’re okay, you’re back home. _ ” She thought to herself, desperately trying to calm herself down. Clementine decided not to push herself any further. This was an opportunity for rest, and she desperately needed it. She pulled her blanket up and turned over, about to go back to bed until the door opened.

 

     AJ slowly peeked his head in, then ran to Clem. He went to hug her but remembered her fragile state and decided against it.

“I thought you were gonna die.” AJ said, his lip starting to quiver.

“I’m not dying for a long time. I’ve still got things to take care of, like you.” She responded softly.

He smiled and tightly held her hand. He strolled back over to his bed and plopped down, pulling out some crayons to draw with. They both sat in silence for a while. However, the silence was broken by the sound of arguing voices in the hall.

Clem couldn’t quite make out what the voices were saying, until Violet’s voice, teeming with venomous anger, bellowed out.

“I don’t care! Get her the fuck out of here!” 

 

    “Vi, Listen to me! She doesn’t hate you alright? Do you know how awful she felt when they took you? I get that you’re angry but grow the fuck up! She risked all of our lives just to save you! She even went back alone, for you!” Louis yelled at his best friend. He didn’t realize how angry really was until now. 

“Don’t you fucking tell me to grow up! You know who had to put down all of our friends when they turned? Me! You know who defended Clem when Marlon got shot? Me! And what do I get?” Violet’s voice wavered.

“I got thrown into a dirty cell and dragged away to hell while you all watched. And when I had a chance to finally be with Minnie? You guys get her killed!” She said, jabbing her fingers into Louis’s chest.

“Vi, we’re sorry, we really are but w-“

“Save it, Lou. I’m not hearing it.” Violet said behind her as she walked back to her room and slammed to door.

 

    The door to Clem’s room opened and Louis stepped in, visibly tired. His skin was pale and his eyes lacked their usual humorous glint. He grabbed the chair and took a seat next to Clem.

 

    “You okay?” They both said at the same time. They both looked down and chuckled, and Louis gestured for her to speak.

“Honestly?” She asked.

    Louis nodded. Clem moved her mouth to speak, but couldn’t. Her face scrunched up and she started sobbing. Clem buried her face in Louis’s chest and let herself go. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and comforted the fragile girl in his arms. Slowly rubbing her back and patting her head seemed to help her calm down. 

 

    Louis knew that she’d been through hell and back. Her friends were kidnapped and almost killed. Violet had tried to kill her, even she risked her life going back just to save her. Louis thought to himself that he surely would’ve failed if he was in her shoes. How someone like Clem could’ve gotten this far and was still a good person, he would never know. 

     When Louis met her, he could tell that she was special and now he felt honored to have such a badass woman as his friend. He was going to make things better for her now. 

“We’ll get her back okay?” Louis said, squeezing her a little bit. Clem looked up at him and nodded. 

 

    “We’ve got breakfast for you, whenever you feel like you can come down.” He said, getting up from his chair and putting it back. He turned to AJ. 

“Want to come help me show James around?” Louis asked him. AJ jumped up and nodded excitedly. 

“Sure!” The boy said. The two of them left the room, giving Clem a few moments to herself before she finally climbed out of bed and headed out.

 

    The morning air was cool and brisk, and morning light peeked into the school from the top of the trees. Clem took a deep breath through her nose and stretched her arms over her head. She strolled over to the tables where the rest of the kids sat. James was sandwiched between Louis and AJ, who couldn’t stop telling the new boy about the school. Ruby and Omar set out bowls and cups for the table. Clementine took a seat right next to AJ. Ruby took a fork and a cup and banged them together, gathering everyone’s attention.

 

     “Hey y’all, I just wanted to make a toast if that’s okay.” Ruby said.

    “I’m so happy that y’all are okay. We’ve lost too many people already. I was so scared waiting here, not knowing if i was gonna see you guys again. I wouldn’t have been able to take it if you guys would’ve...not come home. So raise your glasses to Aasim, Omar...and Violet!” 

 

     The kids all raised their glasses to their friends before clinking them together and starting to eat. Louis pulled Tenn aside and instructed him to bring Violet some food. A smile decorated Clementine’s face as she watched everyone eat. 

   She had gone through hell, but now it seemed that she was finally at peace. No more fighting, no more death, just her and her friends living their lives. There was only one more loose end that needed to be tied up. Her smile dropped when she thought about Violet. Clementine was so worried about her. Even if she hated Clem, she just wanted to make sure that Violet was alright. She was brought out of her thoughts by a startling sound, Tenn shrieking at the top of his lungs. 

“CLEM!!!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Jenn, Len, Fin, Simon, Witch, Anne, Mia, Danny and especially Serena:)


	5. V for Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clem finds what Violet has done and explains it to AJ

   Clem had gone through hell, but now it seemed that she was finally at peace. No more fighting, no more death, just her and her friends living their lives. There was only one more loose end that needed to be tied up. Her smile dropped when she thought about Violet. Clementine was so worried about her. Even if she hated Clem, she just wanted to make sure that Violet was alright. She was brought out of her thoughts by a startling sound, Tenn shrieking at the top of his lungs.

“CLEM!!!”

 

    She immediately rose from the table and sprinted into the dorms. Clementine sprinted up the stairs and raced towards Violet’s room. She rounded a corner and spotted Tenn in the doorway. Clem approached and checked him. Tenn looked up at her with puffy, tear-filled eyes. He tried to form words but couldn’t, so he simply pointed inside. Clem opened the door and her heart stopped.

 

    Violet was sitting in a fetal position in the middle of the floor, surrounding by glass and blood. She sobbed violently and Clem ran over to her, checking for the source of blood. She searched Vi’s body frantically until Clem saw her hands. Violet’s wrists had been slit. Clem gasped, horrified and shouted at Tenn.

“Get Ruby up here now! Run!” She commanded the young boy. He nodded frantically and ran down to the courtyard.

 

    “Vi! Vi! Violet!” The girl only looked up at her with cold, unfeeling eyes. Clem ripped off her own shirt sleeves and tied them around Violet’s wrist as makeshift bandages. Clem’s heart was pounding hard as hell. She was NOT going to lose Violet, not again. Ruby ran into the room with the medical kit and kneeled beside Clem.

 

    “Oh Jesus Vi what did you do?” She whispered to herself. Ruby looked up at Clem and put a hand on her shoulder.

    “Okay, uhm, w-we need to stop the bleeding.” She told Clem. Ruby shakily pulled gauze out of the kit and handed some of it to Clem. The two girls wrapped and fastened it to Violet’s slender wrists. Her dark blood instantly turned the white fabric red. Clementine kept pressure on her wrists for seemingly forever until Louis and Aasim ran into the room.

 

     “Oh fuck! VIOLET!” Louis screamed and ran to her. He held her head and started sobbing.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He cried with her head in his arms.

    “Lou, I need you to check her pulse alright? Can you do that for me?” Clem said. Louis gulped and put his fingers against her neck.

    “Th-there’s a pulse.” He told her shakily. Clem blew out a breath in relief. Ruby and Clem lifted Violet’s arms above her heart to help staunch the blood flow.

    “I think the blood’s starting to clot. I need to stitch up the cuts and make sure she didn’t slice an artery. I need some space though.” Ruby explained to everyone in the room. Aasim, Louis, and Clem all glanced between each other and silently decided that they should give Ruby some room to do what she needed to do, but they weren’t going to leave Violet until they were sure she was okay. Aasim put his arm around Louis and comforted him as they walked out, while Clem stayed kneeling next to Violet. Ruby looked up at Clem, who had begun to cry. She wiped her bloodied hands on her thighs and pulled Clem into a tight hug.

 

    “Don’t worry girl, it’s gonna be okay.” Ruby said as she rubbed Clem’s back. Clem pulled away from the hug and she stood up. She turned to look back at Violet one last time before wiping her eyes and walking out.

 

     AJ waiting anxiously at the door for Clem. It seemed like forever before the door to Violet’s room creaked open and she stepped out.

“Clem!” AJ shouted and hugged her tightly around her waist. Clem was caught off guard but gratefully returned the hug.

    “W-what happened? Is Violet alright?” AJ asked, lip quivering. Clem swallowed and turned away for a second. This was definitely a rough subject and difficult to explain to someone so young.

    “Why don’t we go for a walk and I’ll tell you, okay?” Clem said. AJ paused for a second and then nodded.

“Okay.”

  


    The two kids strolled the woods together, checking up on the traps and defences. AJ reset a rope and turned to Clem.

    “So what happened to Violet? Did she turn?” He asked. Clem glanced back at him and sighed.

“No, she didn’t turn.” She answered.

“So...she’s dead?” AJ asked.

“AJ do you remember that lady that I told you about?” She said.

“Uhm, her name was Joan right?”

     “Jane. She was in your mother’s group for a while. She ended up taking care of us but…” Clem stopped, remembering the memory of finding Jane after she…

 

    “Well she ended up...killing...herself.” Clem managed to get out. AJ looked away, confused.

“Why? Did she get bit?” He asked.

“She had gotten pregnant and knew that having another kid to take care of would’ve been too much for me and her to handle. Violet tried to do the same thing, but we don’t know why yet.” Clem explained. The two patrolled the woods in silence for a few minutes.

“I don’t want her to leave us. She’s so nice to you and me.” AJ said. They arrived back at the entrance to the school and Clem sighed.

“I agree.”

 

    Ruby was sitting on the porch, anxious for Clem’s return. She stood up and ran over to the girl.

“Clem! Listen, Violet’s okay and I’ve already got the stitching done. But...she wants to see you. Alone.” Ruby explained. Clem looked down at AJ and then back at Ruby. She was very nervous about talking to Violet, especially now. Letting out a nervous breath, she followed Ruby to Violet’s room.

  
  
  


    

 

    

    

      

 

    

 

    


	6. Update :(

     Hey guys.

I just finished Episode 4 and all i can say is...wow. I don’t think a video game could ever have such a firm grip on my emotions but i was wrong. I’m definitely shaken up for a while and I probably won’t post soon, if i continue to post. Which brings me to my main point.

 

     Should I keep writing this story? It’s been invalidated by the canon and i don’t know if anyone would want to read it anymore. I only write and post to make stories for other people to feel good. I’m in an unstable state of mind after episode 4 but I’m asking y’all. Should i continue writing this fic? Please tell me.

 

 

SECOND UPDATE:

     Thank you for all the warm words of encouragement; I can't help but write now! Episode 4 definitely took a toll on me but now I'm back and I will be posting later tonight :))) Thanks again to everyone who reads, you make me smile so much.

        

 

     Love you All, 

                         BlueCoke 

 


	7. Chapter 7

    Ruby was sitting on the porch, anxious for Clem’s return. She stood up and ran over to the girl.

“Clem! Listen, Violet’s okay and I’ve already got the stitching done. But...she wants to see you. Alone.” Ruby explained. Clem looked down at AJ and then back at Ruby. She was very nervous about talking to Violet, especially now. Letting out a nervous breath, she followed Ruby to Violet’s room.

~~~

The walk over to her room was filled with a tense silence. Ruby stepped right up to Violet’s room and put her trembling hand on the knob. The door creaked and Clem walked inside. Clem felt the door close shut as soon as she was in the room. Clem held her head down and took a heavy breath.

“Can’t even look at me anymore, huh?” Violet said with icy, subdued anger. Clem attempted to meet her gaze.

“Violet...l-listen I-“

“No! You listen!” Violet snapped. Clem’s eyes widened and she stopped talking.

 

“You left me...you let them take me. After all I did for you too. I took care of you and your kid, after he _killed_ one of my closest friends. I trusted you. And when Lily had a gun to your head, I was the one who saved you. And what do I get? Tortured, starved, beaten, while you just…” Violet’s eyes had begun to tear up.

“Fuck you, Clem! Everyone around me keeps dying, everyone I _love_ keeps dying...because of you!” Violet was yelling through tears at this point.

Clem only remained silent and processed what Vi was saying.

 

“Violet...you have every reason to be mad at me. But listen to me when I say this please. I. Did. Not. Leave. You. I would never leave you. You...are the first person who’s made me feel...really...happy. I still think about that night, I can’t keep it out of my mind. I know you hate me now and that’s okay…but I’m _never_ leaving you again. No one is ever going to hurt yourself again. I promise is you.” Clem was close to crying, herself. Violet’s eyes widened for a split second before returning to her cold glare.

 

“You can’t promise that. You can’t promise anything.” She sneered.

“I’m sorry, Vi…”

“Are you?”

“More than anything.”

Violet was silent for a second. Yet again, she’d been abandoned by someone she loved. But none had ever come back. This was different, and Violet didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

“It doesn’t matter now. You betrayed me, after everything I did for you! I can’t just forgive you, like nothing ever happened. You should know that.” Violet explained, trying to steady her shaky voice. Clem took her hat off and sighed. She knew how stubborn Violet was, it’s was what made her such a good friend. But now, Clem had to fight against her. But this wasn’t like anything she was used to. She was used to fighting walkers, raiders, hunger, the cold, this was different. Clem gently set her hat on the night table next to Vi.

“Just give me a chance, Vi!” Clem pleaded, the desperation in her voice starting to show. Violet hesitated before speaking again.

 

“You’ve had your chance, now leave.” She commanded sternly. Clem’s face dropped and she stepped back towards the door. Her eyes drifted over to Violet, who quickly looked away.

“Just give me a chance…” she tried again.

“Go.” Violet’s voice left no room for argument. Clem squeaked the door open and exited Vi’s room. Ruby was tapping her foot anxiously, waiting for Clem to come out.

~~~

    “So?” Ruby asked.

“Definitely mad. Thankfully it seems to only be at me.” Clem said. Ruby let out a breath of relief, but also sympathy for her friend. She couldn’t believe that Clem had to deal with all of this. To have your girlfriend get taken by raiders, and then she turns on you? Ruby would definitely be pissed.

“I’m sorry, Clem, but maybe give it time? Violet really does love you and…” Ruby trailed off.

“And what?” Clem asked.

“And she might just need a while before she can rebuild that trust. You don’t know how many people have abandoned her.” Ruby explained.

“Maybe I don’t know how many people left her before, but I’m not letting anyone else leave her. Never again.” Clem said with conviction.

 

The midday sun flooded Clem’s eyes when she stepped outside. Her view shifted over to AJ, who was sitting on the bench, and Louis who was crouched down talking to him. Louis noticed Clem and stood up. He flashed a sympathetic smile at her before walking back towards the dorms. However, his smile dropped when he was out of Clem’s sight. It was Louis’s time to visit Violet. AJ’s eyes were teeming with both hope and worry.

 

    “How ya doin, goofball?” Clem asked. AJ’s eyes looked up at her with uncertainty.

“Is Violet okay?” AJ wasted no time trying to figure out how his friend was doing. Clem clicked her tongue and adjusted her hat.

“Well, she’s alive.” Clem started.

“But I think Violet hates me now, kiddo.” She said. AJ’s expression was a mix of confusion and worry.

“Wh-why? Because she got taken?” He asked. Clem attempted to answer, but tears began to pool in her eyes. AJ placed his small hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. He couldn’t think of what to say in that moment, so he chose to remain silent. The two kids sat on the bench together for a few moments, before Clem’s fragile voice broke the silence.

“Yeah. Remember what I said about trauma?”

AJ’s face dropped.

“Uh-huh. It can’t ever come off.” He said, defeated. Clem slid her arm around AJ’s shoulder and pulled him close to her. They both looked up to Violet’s room.

“Well kiddo, I’m going to help Violet with her trauma.” Clem explained.

“A lot of people have left her, and it’s made her…” She struggled to find the words to explain Violet’s situation to AJ.

“Angry?” He asked.

“Kinda. It’s difficult to explain.” Clem looked away, trying to conjure up an example that AJ would be able to understand. She spotted Tenn who was coloring in one of his most recent sketches.

 

“Alright, how about this? You and Tenn are friends right?” Clem asked.

“Yeah, he’s cool.” AJ answered enthusiastically.

“Well, imagine this; You need help really bad and Tenn leaves you. How would you feel?” AJ considered Clem’s words for a second, and looked in Tenn’s direction. Tenn was the first person his age that he had a chance to become friends with. AJ thought to himself that losing him would feel terrible.

“Hmm...I think I get it now. Is that what Violet feels right now?” He said. Clem clicked her tongue and let out a sigh.

“She definitely isn’t happy right now, that’s for sure.” Clem told him.

“Do you think she’ll ever get better?” AJ asked.

“I hope so kiddo, I hope so.” Clem hugged AJ tight, and they both got up from the bench and headed inside. As they rounded the corner to Clem’s room, James and Louis were both waiting for them. Their faces were tight and laced with concern. Louis piped up.

“Hey Clem, we need to talk about AJ.”

~~~

    The cold night air blew gently through Violet’s window. The window was opened but Violet was too weak to stand and close it. Ruby had offered her a change of clothes and fresh bandages earlier, which she took, masking her gratitude with icy indifference. Violet had felt so miserable, like she was in a nightmare. She had her favorite photo of Minnie clenched in one hand, and something else in the other. It was a note, addressed to her by Minerva. Minnie had given it to Violet, along with two other notes for Tenn and all of the kids in general. She told Violet not to read it until she finally returned to the school. Violet set the photo down on her night table and slowly unfolded the piece of paper.

 

    “ _Vi,_

_I have a lot to say, but I guess I should start by explaining what happened. Marlon, Sophie, and I was on a supply run. We were jumped by Lily and her soldiers, and long story short, Marlon traded us to the raiders to keep you and everyone else safe. She took us both and tried to turn us both into soldiers. I got used to this new life after a while, but Sophie didn’t. She fought and resisted Lily at every turn, and we both had to suffer for it. So, when Sophie convinced me to try and escape with her and we got caught, I did something that can’t be forgiven. I killed Sophie in exchange for my own life. You have every right to hate me and that’s okay, I hate myself too. By the time you read this, it’s very likely that I’ll be dead. Don’t worry though, I’ve been dead ever since I killed Sophie. I’m going to make sure you, Aasim, and Omar get off this boat. When you get back, tell Marlon that I forgave him. Vi, I love you, and I’m sorry things ended up the way they did._

_Always Yours,_

_Minerva.”_

 

    Violet threw the letter and closed her eyes tightly, trying her hardest to not cry. She could almost feel Minerva next to her. Vi couldn’t help but start sobbing. She’d give anything to see Minerva again, to hear her sing, or just to hug her tightly and never let go. Her cries echoed through the halls of Ericson. Violet threw back her thick layer of blankets and attempted to stand on weak legs. She picked up the note, refolded it, and placed it on her table before opening her door and leaving.

~~~

    Clem’s eyes opened to see herself on the ground, with a voice screaming. She turned her head to see Abel laying in the courtyard, holding his mangled leg. Her attention immediately shifted to the barrel of a rifle pressing into her temple. She looked up and saw Lily. Her pupils were white and she had several bullet wounds adorning. Clem tried to scream, but her throat wouldn’t allow her too.

“Violet’s going to leave, you know. Everyone either leaves you, or you get them killed.” Lily’s voice was shrill and condescending.

“You can’t save anyone, not even Lee. He died because of _you_.” Lily bit out.

    Clementine managed to get into a crouch position, and attempted to tackle Lily, but she disappeared in a mist. Clem fell to the floor and lifted her head up to see Louis and Violet being captured, and Marlon’s bow on the ground.

“Save us, Clem.” The two kids said in unison. Clem growled in anger, and drew an arrow. She fired at their captors, but the distance between them grew more and more with each arrow fired. The courtyard slowly turned into a black abyss, and Clem could feel her body seizing up. She kept firing arrows in a desperate attempt to save Louis and Violet, but they missed every time. Clem fell to the ground and started crying.

 

    Clementine woke up in a panic. Her breaths were wild and rapid, and sweat adorned her forehead. She looked over to AJ and was relieved to see that he was still sleeping. She steadied her breath and silently crept out of bed. She put on her boots and jacket, then left.

~~~

    Violet had climbed up to the bell tower in an attempt to clear her head. She had brought a blanket and pillow to keep her warm. The night sky was calm. The stars were bright and beautiful. Soft winds blew through her hair. It was the first moment of peace she’d experienced for almost a week. A noise interrupted her thoughts. Violet looked over and her eyes widened.

“Clem?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, huh? Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been dealing with some personal stuff that's limited my ability to write. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm going to try and ramp up the speed of chapter posts. I'm also going to start a Gabrielou fic soon so if any of you are interested, please give it a look!  
> Thanks so much for reading and I love you all!! <3333


	8. Chapter 8

Violet had climbed up to the bell tower in an attempt to clear her head. She had brought a blanket and pillow to keep her warm. The night sky was calm. The stars were bright and beautiful. Soft winds blew through her hair. It was the first moment of peace she’d experienced for almost a week. A noise interrupted her thoughts. Violet looked over and her eyes widened.

“Clem?”

~~~

There was a moment of silence before Clementine answered.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were up here.” Clem said. Violet eyed her with caution, before turning her head away to look at the stars. She wasn’t sure she could look Clementine in the eyes without either screaming at her, or crying. 

“What are you doing here then?” Violet asked. Clem’s head dropped and she blew out a tired breath. 

“Nightmare.” She stated simply. Violet’s eyes softened momentarily. The tension between the two girls was thick, to say the least. Clementine was expecting Violet to start yelling at her any second. Clem took a risk and slowly started walking towards the girl. She looked down at Violet and frowned. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her skin was pale and sallow. Clem also noticed what appeared to be tear stains on her cheeks. It pained her to see Vi in such a condition. 

“Oh.” Violet said, making sure to keep her voice flat and devoid of emotion. As much as she wanted to kick and scream at Clementine, she just...couldn’t. There was a strange feeling that Vi couldn’t describe whenever Clem was with her. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Clem winced as the words left her own mouth. Violet sighed and rubbed her eyes. There was a long moment of silence before she answered.

“...Minnie gave me a letter.” Violet deflected Clem’s question completely. Clementine’s eyes widened.

“She uh...turns out she didn’t betray us after all. After she killed Sophie...she wanted to make sure that the rest of us wouldn’t die either. ” She continued. 

“Listen, Clem, I…” Violet paused for a moment to figure out how to word her next statement properly.

“I know that Minnie didn’t die because of you. It’s just...really fucking tough to just... _ lose _ someone like that. She was my everything, Clementine. I can’t even keep track of how many years we spent together at this point. But that person on the boat...wasn’t her anymore.” 

Clem regarded Violet with a cautious sympathy. Violet’s openness was surprising to Clem. They both looked up to the night sky. Unbeknownst to both of the girls, they both were reminiscing about their date only a matter of days ago.Clementine wondered if Violet still had some type of feelings for her, other than hatred now. Violet wished that she could go back in time and ask Clem to not leave her.

“Louis and James talked to me earlier. They think AJ could become really dangerous.” Clem said suddenly. Violet’s brow furrowed. She knew that AJ was definitely a badass little dude and Vi could tell that he was sweet and simple at heart.

“What did they say?” Violet asked.

Clem crossed her legs and sighed.

“Well…” She started.

~~~

_ “Hey Clem, we need to talk about AJ.” _

_ The small boy’s eyes widened and he hid behind Clem.  _

_ “Okay...Let’s talk.” Clem said cautiously. She knew that both James and Louis were the two kids who were most vocal about their issue with AJ’s decisions.  _

_ “Well, I think that-we think that maybe, uh, well-” Louis’s nervous words were cut off by James. _

_ “We think that he could turn into someone awful, someone...evil, if we don’t do something about it.” He said. Clementine’s mind was filled with different responses she considered giving. She herself was concerned about AJ’s behavior, but she wouldn’t let  _ **_anything_ ** _ bad happen to AJ.  _

_ “Listen, I understand where both of you are coming from, and I agree. AJ…” She turned to face the boy. _

_ “I want you to make me a promise, okay?” She asked. _

_ “Okay…?” AJ responded, with a nervous confusion in his little voice. _

_ “From now on...we are going to do our absolute best to not kill people anymore.” Clem said. _

~~~

“...and then he got really confused and upset, and somehow he thought that James and Louis hated him.” Clem explained. Violet listened intently as the girl next to her laid out what had happened earlier in the day. Violet definitely sympathized with AJ. He was only a kid, way younger than anyone else at the school, and his mind could only understand so much. 

“Just give him some time, he’ll come around.” Violet said. Clem flashed a smile and cast her gaze downward.

“I hope so.” Clem said, voice wavering ever so slightly. Vi stared at Clem, who was fiddling with her fingernails. She noticed the bags under Clem’s eyes, and how raggy her hair looked. A brief impulse to hug Clem danced through Vi’s mind, but she didn’t act on it. The exhaustion of the week had finally caught up to both girls.

“Are you going to sleep up here?” Clem asked.

“Hell no. Too cold.” Violet said flatly. Clementine chuckled and stood up to join Violet. They both climbed out of the bell tower together and walked through the courtyard towards their rooms.

 

“Goodnight Vi.” Clem said. Violet turned back to her and lifted her hand to give a small wave.

“ ‘Night, Clem.” She responded before disappearing into the other side of the dorms.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everybody!!  
> Thanks so much for reading the new chapter!!! It's a bit short but I wanted to post it asap. I love all of you so much,. <333 I also have a question.  
> I was thinking of writing another fic, an alternate version of Violacea.  
> Louis gets captured instead of Violet, and the delta still manage to capture him and Aasim after the boat crash. James is dead at the start, but Minerva would be alive and join the kids in their quest to find Louis and bring him back.  
> Just wanted to know if you guys would like to read that!  
> Love ya!  
> BlueCoke  
> Update: I fixed the chapter. I accidentally posted chapter 7 again lmfao. I’m tired, don’t judge lol


End file.
